Solo una noche
by Anillus
Summary: Esa noche la pasaría con la persona que tenía que amar antes que a nadie, y a la que elegía sin vacilaciones: Helga. G. Pataki.


Se veía en el reflejo y de hecho allí estaba… Su silueta dibujada agraciadamente. Esa ropa sexy y osada; en un color negro que la hacía lucir más pálida. Medias de encaje, portaligas o como fuera que se llamaran esas malditas cosas. Stilettos tipo aguja, que por cierto estaban matándola literalmente, de lo incómoda que se sentía. Muy acostumbrada a sus _Converse_, era difícil mantener el equilibrio en esos diminutos tacones de diez centímetros. En su opinión eran un pérdida de tiempo, porque de por sí, ella ya era alta. Esos tacones eran solo un dolor en el trasero, que no le permitían poner un pie detrás de otro. ¡Pero seguramente a él le encantarían! Siempre volteaba a ver a esas chicas que llevaban ese tipo de atuendos. Si bien estaba su reflejo, tampoco habría que pasar por alto la habitación de motel en la que se encontraban. Una pequeña ducha estilo jacuzzi a un lado (había que reconocer que fue mera casualidad), sábanas blancas sin mucha procedencia, un cobertor espantoso rosa pálido que ni siquiera era una gama que le gustara de ese color. En fin, solo una habitación para algo que era de solo una noche. Sin explicaciones. Había que reconocer que para ser solo Helga, él había conseguido una habitación en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Ella estaba suspirando y gimiendo lentamente, llevándose un dedo a la boca en un pose de perrita sexy que no presentará ningún tipo de batalla en la cama. Sumisa y callada como a él le gustaban, lo sabía muy bien porque siempre que había abierto esa boca de camionero que ella tenía, mandona, grosera, de un humor ácido totalmente inteligente, él había demostrado su disconformidad esperando que actuara dulce y delicada; callada e indulgente, casi ingenua y que simplemente se dejara llevar. Después de todo, si gritaba su nombre con cada embestida podrían escucharlos las chicas que limpiaban la habitación y se encontraban cerca ¡qué espanto!

_-¡Oh! ¡Eso duele, tigre! _-Mencionó con una vocecita santurrona, exasperante que más detonaba burla que placer real. Se reía para sus adentros. El rubio levantó una ceja asombrado, pero continuó con sus movimientos, con una mirada lujuriosa. Ni siquiera habían hecho nada todavía. Típico… Sabía qué lo volvería loco de antemano.

_-No sabía que te gustaba que te hablaran._

Ella rodó los ojos. Si le prestara atención realmente, sabría muchas cosas acerca de su persona. Era una mujer aunque muchos certificaran lo contrario… Era obvio que le gustaban las palabras.

No hacía falta divagar en más detalles… O si, por otro lado estaba Arnold. Sus ojos verdes color esmeralda, como siempre se dijo, hermosos con una expresión hambrienta que no los abandonaba. Tenía a esta rubia en sus manos suspirando por cada uno de sus contactos, en una noche donde había ganado bien, por algo que no requirió demasiado esfuerzo. Su aura serena y tranquila, sus brazos marcados, pero delgados. Su abdomen lampiño y sus abdominales, porque al ser flaco, no había muchas opciones. Su sedoso cabello rubio y su naturaleza cálida que haría sentir protegida a cualquier mujer que le prestara atención a sus amabilidades. Estaba embelesado y totalmente excitado con una mujer pacífica y dulce, simplemente dulce… Si supiera que en realidad_ Helga. G. Pataki _era de hecho la chica más dulce que podría llegar a conocer. Que era pura apariencia, pero su ternura se ocultaba en sus actos, no en sus palabras o en risitas complacientes. No se estaría equivocando en ese aspecto. Era un niñita sentimental en una habitación rosa, con un relicario, un moño en su cabello, corazones y más corazones. Poesía de altísimo gusto, cursy y soñadora. Era una niñita que lo perseguía por todos lados, y que ahora había crecido y se había convertido en una mujer. ¿Bella? Nunca lo había sido en su opinión… y en la de él tampoco probablemente. Por un momento sonrió mentalmente para sí misma. ¿Qué pasaría mañana? Seguramente él se excusaría por tomar ventaja de la _"emocionalmente inestable Helga. G. Pataki"._ La marimacha por excelencia de la pandilla. La abusona del cuarto año y la rebelde sin causa de toda una vida. La pobre rechazada por una familia que condenaba algunos días su existencia, y otros simplemente la ignoraba. Sin embargo de la forma más extraña y retorcida, también la tomaban en cuenta como la voz de la palabra en una casa de muchas apariencias. ¿La estimaban? Sí, con un cariño complejo. Volvió a verse en el espejo. _¿Olga Pataki? _Creyó verla por un momento… Aunque claro está, que Olga se habría hecho respetar de otra manera, como la princesa de la tienda de localizadores Pataki que era. Como la flor más hermosa y deseada por todos. La que nunca había sentido negligencia. Así que en efecto, no… Esa no era Olga. Sin embargo, con esa ropa y peinada así se le parecía demasiado. Era la sombra perfecta. En fin, mañana Arnold se excusaría por este descontrol vivido, el clásico _"calor de momento",_ lo que unas pocas copas había provocado en su sangre que ya fluía descontrolada a esa parte dura de su cuerpo. ¡Un momento! ¿Estaba duro, o simplemente era una consecuencia? No sabía que pensar. Lo que provoca el alcohol… Acostarse borrachos en una habitación de una pieza, en la casa de una compañera, en una fiesta cualquiera. ¿Borrachos? Oh si, dos o tres copas producen ese efecto fácilmente porque, ¿de qué otro modo Arnold sería capaz de tocarla si quiera? ¡Vamos! Sus reflejos no eran los mejores. Porque en su sano juicio, no la picaría ni con una rama para ver si estaba viva. ¡Ella era su antigua matona, por Dios Santo! Y él tenía que pensar y reconsiderar cualquier sentimiento u oportunidad antes de solo pensar en Helga Pataki. Por eso lo mejor era ir a un motel perdido en las afueras del centro de la ciudad, donde probablemente no se cruzarían con nadie… o bueno, casi nadie. A excepción de Gerald Johanssen el mejor amigo de Arnold, quien le había recomendado ese lugar donde constantemente llevaba a muchas de sus conquistas. Era muy posible que quisiera matarlo al día siguiente. Se mofara de su mal gusto, de su gran valentía por tocar a _Helga. G. Pataki_ que de solo pensarlo le producía asco y malas imágenes. Todo lo adecuado para evitar una erección propia. Por años le había dado el consejo de hacerla a un lado, y darle la espalda. Era una mala imagen en el secundario, y peor aún ahora en la universidad quedarse apegado o ser muy cercano de alguien de su especie. ¡Qué desagradable! La cantidad incontenible de chistes que le jugarían a Arnold el día siguiente por ser tan asqueroso. ¿Y cómo se comportó en la cama? Él afirmaría la verdad, que por fin pudo dominarla. Sin retos. O quizás lo negara a muerte, y nunca dijera una palabra al respecto. Después de todo, un caballero no tiene memoria y menos para una mujer como ella, que era mil veces mejor olvidar. La última posibilidad era que no recordara absolutamente nada, y eso era aún mejor. Porque al no recordar, fácilmente asociaría que la noche anterior había dormido con la mujer de sus sueños, alguien como _Lila, Courtney_ o alguna otra con un nombre de esos; hasta _Rhonda Wellington Lloyd_, inclusive. O demasiado buenas y adorables… o verdaderas brujas, Arnold siempre había sido de extremos. Es más, quizás mientras la besaba estuviera pensando en la hermosa _L-i-l-a_. No podía culparlo, la chica era un encanto, siempre lo había sido. Más allá de los tan mencionados atributos bonitos, ¿qué pensaría? Es decir, ¿qué cruzaría por la mente de _Lila Sawyer_? Para hacerle el amor, eso no era importante. Inclusive ella misma, a pesar de toda su tonta cursilería, tenía bien en claro que el amor es emoción y el sexo, acción. Pero… ¿cotidianamente? Por las veces que Lila había dejado en claro sus intereses, se veía a sí misma como una bailarina que expresaba emociones con su cuerpo, que mostraba delicadamente su destreza y su sensualidad. ¿Pero en el día a día? ¿Le gustarían las luchas por televisión? ¿Qué miraría en sus programas favoritos? Y entre sus libros… ¿podía reconocer a que obra pertenecía cualquier línea de Shakespeare? Entonces pensó en alguien que extrañaba más que a nadie en eso momento: _Helga. G. Pataki_. ¿Qué había de los sonetos que le gustaba recitar inclusive dormida? Porque Miriam varias veces la había atrapado hablando en sueños. ¿Qué había de su adicción a las paletas de chocolate, que aún a esta edad la enloquecían? ¿O su afición a los deportes? ¿Las películas de acción, la música de metal romántico que escuchaba? ¿Su interés por la discusión, por la política, por las finanzas, la economía? ¿Sus ganas de llevar las riendas del negocio familiar y demostrar que no solo era una mandona innata, si no que había nacido para liderar? Eso sí, lo negaba constantemente, pero se moría de ganas por un poco de atención. Por la atención del gran Bob. Gimió de nuevo como una gato en celo, para distraer a Arnold quien se encontraba muy pendiente en su tarea, pero que ya sospechaba de su silencio. En cualquier momento, si se escapaba: "_Oh Lila!"_ de los labios del rubio, no le hubiera extrañado; o bueno, quizás también podía ser algún nombre de una modelo de _Victoria´s Secret_. A esta altura ya la había tumbado en la cama, y recorría su cuerpo con deliciosas caricias. Era exactamente como siempre soñó que sería: perfecto y aún mejor. Con su perfume, sus maniobras elocuentes, sus manos expectantes, ¡todo! ¿Qué diferencia haría una noche? Después de todo, era solo sexo y ellos eran amigos. O al menos eso creía ella… ¿amigos con derechos? Sí, claro. Después de atravesar esa barrera y buscar diversión en alguien cercano que se preocupaba por él, era difícil mantener esa carátula de "amigos", eso ya se les venía abajo. ¿Amantes? Porque una vez que se dieran ese buen revolcón, los amigos quedarían a un lado y no dudaría en que Arnold lo dejaría bien en claro, en su afán de perseguir como un cazador voraz a alguna chica que valiera la pena. Que le quitara el sueño y le trajera dolores de cabeza en esa dulce sensación de estar enamorados. Sí, amantes era lo más apropiado. ¿Ella quería que fueran solo amantes? Por supuesto que no. Siempre había tenido sentimientos por él. Ahora Arnold en cambio:_ "Yo… siento un gran interés por ti, Helga. En verdad. Siempre me he preocupado"_. ¡Oh bueno! ¿Qué estaba esperando realmente? ¿Una confesión de amor? ¿Atracción? ¿Algún tipo de sentimiento? El chico se preocupaba, y eso era mucho, más de lo que siempre hubiera soñado. Tómalo o déjalo estaba escrito entre líneas. Tómalo o deja atrás una noche de pasión desenfrenada, de sexo salvaje y sin límites como siempre había querido. Arnold probablemente pensaría que ella estaba pasada de copas también. Se equivocaba… **Jamás**, pero** jamás** _Helga. G. Pataki _se emborracharía en una fiesta. Nunca haría un escándalo para hacerse notar, o haría algún tipo de escena. Por el contrario, _Helga. G. Pataki_ era lo suficientemente altanera y orgullosa como para mostrarse en público excedida. E inclusive hasta tímida con sus sentimientos… Quizás Arnold lo supiera, como sabía realmente pocas cosas de ella a pesar de los años. La notaba como nadie, pero muchas cosas pasaban desapercibidas delante de sus ojos, por su falta de interés real como hombre. Un hombre interesado en una mujer como algo más, nota ese tipo de detalles. Recordaba esa vez que Sid había tomado de más en un club: todo eran risas, todo eran bromas por su condición. No para todos… Para algunos había sido humillante al día siguiente, incluso para el propio Sid. Sí un hombre daba pena estando postrado en su más penosa decadencia, ver a una mujer en ese estado era aún peor. Una chica producía lástima. Y lo que menos quería provocar _Helga. G. Pataki_ en su entorno era lástima. Una mujer que cedía a sus adicciones y dormía todo el tiempo… ¡Si lo sabía, Helga! Había convivido por muchos años con alguien así. Miriam… Sonrió medio empujándolo y poniéndose de pie nuevamente, para mirarse en el espejo otra vez. El rubio se posicionó detrás de ella sin dudas, quizás esta posición de espaldas lo enloquecía tanto porque así, no tenía que ver su rostro. Con esas orejas de chivo, como le decía Harold todavía, y esa uniceja depilada, se tocó la línea donde lo había hecho. ¡Demonios! ¡Eso había dolido como nada! Inclusive más de lo que podría ocasionar Arnold con cualquier movimiento brusco esta noche. Se fue la mitad de su ceja, y la mitad de su personalidad allí. Si Arnold la agachaba, o no; no le demandaría tanto como lo que había tenido que hacer. Pensó en su cabello… Nunca le había dado demasiada importancia, pero una cosa era segura: le gustaba rubio como era. No quería hacer absolutamente nada con él. De pronto se vio dibujando a alguien más en su propia imagen. De acuerdo, si quitáramos la ceja de oruga, el color del cabello, su nariz, sus orejas de chivo, sus ojos azules… ¡Un momento! ¡Estaríamos formando a otra persona! ¿Dónde diablos estaba _Helga. G. Pataki_? Se había quedado fuera de la habitación. No se encontraba con Arnold en ese momento. En su lugar había una pobre boba sin carácter, sin ambiciones propias. Complaciente y perfecta. ¿Perfecta? Sintió náuseas. Esta mujer o mejor dicho esta mocosa, no tenía ni un gramo de la loca y apasionada _Helga. G. Pataki_. Era más bien una _Barbie _de ojos resaltados con delineador, piernas largas, rubia y cabeza hueca como un cliché mal dibujado. Porque _Helga. G. Pataki_ amaba a _Arnold. P. Shortman_ y por lo tanto lo aceptaba tal y como era. Y si _Helga. G. Pataki_ se había quedado afuera, posiblemente todo su amor también.

A diferencia de ella, Arnold no tenía que cambiar en nada para agradarle. Inclusive el estaba vestido con una camiseta, un par de jeans y unas zapatillas esta noche, ¡no se había matado en intentar impresionarla! Lo quería así: tonto distraído, enamoradizo sin fin al que varias veces había querido golpear, idealista, con una moral y aspiraciones que a veces la fastidiaban por pensar que era muy ingenuo, revolucionario en busca de una sociedad plenamente justa, insoportablemente denso y pesado. Con esa gorrita que hasta el día de la fecha usaba de vez en cuando, pero no a la vista de todo el mundo. Nostálgico y apegado a los recuerdos. Un verdadero idiota a veces… idiota es poco decir. Aburrido como él solo. Previsible. Este Arnold ya no era un inocente niño, había crecido con una personalidad marcada, que daba vuelta a un mismo asunto y que no se decidía después de mucho. Algo contestatario e imponente. Obstinado. Tierno y romántico. Cuántas veces _Helga. G. Pataki_ había soñado ser la propiciadora de esa ternura. Que la acariciara y abrazara fuertemente con sus palabras tiernas, con su mirada dulce. _Helga. G. Pataki_ se derretía sin uso de razón cuando era tratada con afecto. Lamentablemente… No había afecto para ella esta noche. Porque _Helga. G. Pataki_ no era ninguna estúpida que no creyera en que algo fuera de solo una noche. Probablemente una noche de intimidad y de diversión no representaría nada si fuera con otro hombre. Con un hombre que no sintiera nada por ella, ni ella por él. Y aquí había un problema… Ella amaba realmente a Arnold y él, **no**. Por donde se lo viera, no era un buen negocio, no cerraba en sus cuentas. Solo había pérdidas, sin ganancias como solía decir Bob Pataki. Ella no dejaba de ser una tonta sentimental en el fondo de su esencia, que buscaba mucho más. Un _"me importas"_ no era suficiente. Un segundo lugar, no era suficiente. Ser la sombra de Olga Pataki, nunca había sido suficiente. Y ser un mal boceto de sí misma, no alcanzaría nunca. _Helga. G. Pataki_ sabía muy bien todo lo que tenía para dar y lo que quería recibir. Se lo mereciera o no. En ese momento supo que tenía que huir… Escapar de esa habitación que le resultaba sofocante desde que puso un pie en ella. Pero con Arnold encima era muy difícil hacer ese esfuerzo. No vaciló y lo empujó. El rubio levantó la vista, y rió socarronamente:

-_Con que quieres jugar, ¿eh?-_ Le dijo rodando junto a ella y apretándola contra su ser. Comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, y la rubia tragó pausadamente. ¡Tenía que salir de allí, ahora mismo! Sus nerviosos ojos miraron de un lado hacia otro.

-_Mmmm… Tengo que ir al baño._- Dijo casi en un gimoteó con la voz seca.

_-No quiero dejarte ir…-_ Arnold sonrió apretando su agarre.

Ella se escabulló rápidamente y fingió una sonrisa de mujer fatal como lo había hecho varias veces esa misma noche.

_-¿Sucede algo?_

_-Solo será un momento. Son cosas de chicas.-_ Insistió hablándole seductoramente. _-Ajusta los resortes de la cama, porque volveré por ti._- Dijo guiñando un ojo mientras se apresuraba al baño y buscaba su bolso. Cerró la puerta y se miró en el espejo… ¡Dios! ¡Era una tonta! ¡Esta no era _Helga. G. Pataki_! Ella no solo se habría hecho respetar desde un principio, si no que nunca hubiera aceptado ser solo la diversión de ningún sujeto. Inclusive de _Arnold._ No hubiera fingido nunca en ese aspecto. Porque _Helga. G. Pataki_ hubiera caminado con grandes pisotones fuera de esa habitación, usando a la _Vieja Betsy y los Cinco_ _Vengadores _para abrirse paso y hacerse valer, como todas esas veces que les había demostrado a sus amigos, que podía hacer todo lo que ellos hicieran y que ser mujer no era un impedimento de nada. Ella no necesitaba de la afirmación de nadie para sentirse bien consigo misma. No seguía estándares, se vestía como quería. Pensaba, actuaba, opinaba lo que le placía sin buscar impresionar. Ubicaba en su lugar a los perdedores cuando intentaban pasarse de listos con ella. Prefería que le temieran y que la llamaran "perra" con ese insulto tan degradante para las mujeres; a que la tomaran por una idiota delicada. Era lo suficientemente obstinada para no escuchar opiniones ajenas sobre ella. _Helga. G. Pataki_ quería amor, no migajas de nadie. Y si quisieran jugar, ¡perfecto!, entonces ella se guardaría sus propias cartas.

Tomó su camiseta negra típica _"The Ramones"_ decía. Se colocó sus jeans desgastados, sus zapatillas Converse, su gorra estropeada tan típica suya. Se miró en el espejo. Se vio a sí misma. Vio a Helga. G. Pataki y la encontró hermosa con todas esas imperfecciones que tenía. Con ese personaje casi de caricatura que representaba. Sus facciones. Sonrió tristemente pensando en Arnold allí afuera.

_-Helga… ¿Te encuentras bien? _

_-Por supuesto._- Dijo imitando el tono sensual de la tonta de recién. Bueno, al menos era consciente de que estaba con ella. Lo escuchó suspirar e insistir.

_-¡Esto es una tortura! ¿Podrías apresurarte?_

Se enjuagó la cara, y dejó el grifo abierto para que hiciera tiempo. Lo cerró observando a su alrededor… ¡Una ventana! ¡Eureka! ¡Estaba salvada! Tener que salir allí afuera y confrontar a Arnold de esta forma, era muy doloroso. Y más aún porque sabía que no habría nunca más, una oportunidad como esa. Pero así eran las cosas, no valía la pena ya sufrir porque se había imaginado todo diferente. Se escapó por la ventana sin voltear hacia atrás. Esa noche la pasaría con la persona que tenía que amar antes que a nadie, y a la que elegía sin vacilaciones: _Helga. G. Pataki_.

….

_Hola. ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, son tantas historias que he leído en este fandom y tan pocas las veces que he leído una historia en la que Helga se haga respetar. ¿Parece una tontería, no?, de hecho no lo es. En la mayoría de las historias, Arnold se acuesta con Helga solo si está borracho. ¿Qué significa eso? A veces me da pavor, incluso pensar que las mujeres muestran a veces tan poco amor propio como para siquiera considerar algo así. Helga siempre tiene baja autoestima en todas las historias, siempre su vida es miserable. Es verdad, en la vida no son todo rosas, pero no son todo espinas tampoco. Y la sola idea de que las mujeres tangan que cambiar y sacrificarse para gustarle a un hombre, posponerse y rechazarse a sí mismas, anularse como personas… Supongo que antes que a nadie, Helga tiene que amarse a sí misma. Y no por eso culpo a Arnold, él no tiene la culpa como siempre leo, jajaja! ;) Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos. _


End file.
